


Just Know That It's Real

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, briwoon is just a side ship that's barely mentioned, everyone but jaepil is barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Yeah, sometimes people fall in love with the wrong people. But sometimes it's the universe that's fucked up. This time, it's the universe's fault.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Just Know That It's Real

"But- No, you can't leave me like this! I love you, Jae-"

The sound of a phone ringing cuts off the short ravenette man midsentence.

Jae lets out a sigh. He removes his arm from around Wonpil and leans towards the coffee table to pick up his phone. "Sorry, Piri. I guess I forgot to turn off notifications for that app," Jae said, unlocking his phone. Wonpil's gaze moves from the television where the ravenette man's lover tries to turn away from him to Jae's phone. Sure enough, the app that had interrupted them was Corazon, the soulmate app. It was an app built into smartphones that would connect you to your soulmate. It would notify you when they were near and prompt you to chat with them.

Wonpil watches as a message from Jae's soulmate pops up on the screen.

_Hey, I just dropped Dowoon off at his house so I'm in the neighborhood. Are you busy?_

Jae is quick to text back.

_Ye, it's date night with Wonpil_

Wonpil slightly loosens the hold he has around Jae. He isn't Jae's soulmate. He never has been and he never will be. He wonders if it's even right for him to be here, holding Jae and holding him back from hanging out with Younghyun. "You can go if you want," Wonpil says softly.

"What?" Jae asks, looking at Wonpil now. 

"Don't let me hold you back," Wonpil says. He's pulling away now, so Jae brings his arm back around the younger to pull him back to his initial place.

"What makes you think you're holding me back from anything?" Jae asks. He places his phone back on the table as best he can with one hand (half of it ends up hanging over the edge).

"Younghyunnie hyung, he's your..."

"My soulmate?" Jae finishes when Wonpil doesn't. Wonpil bites his lip and nods. Although he was just removing himself from Jae's side, he now wraps his arms around Jae tight. Like he never wants to let go. Jae returns the gesture with his one arm holding Wonpil close, his other running through Wonpil's hair. "So?"

"So- He's-"

"He's happily dating Dowoon?"

"No! I mean, yes but- But-"

"Wonpil." Jae stops running his fingers through Wonpil's hair. Wonpil doesn't say it, but he's disappointed. He hadn't realized, but the feeling of Jae's fingers running through his hair had been reassuring. Wonpil looks up at Jae's face. "I don't want anyone but you. Okay?"

"But what if one day you do?"

Jae laughs, Wonpil pouts. He's serious, so he can't believe Jae is laughing at him. "Me and Bri have known each other since forever. Trust me, if I were going to fall in love with him I would know. But I'm not, because I already have you."

"What if meeting me was just some mistake though?"

"The way I see it, the only mistake made was when the universe didn't make us soulmates."

"But-"

Wonpil feels Jae's arms move away from him. He worries for a moment that maybe Jae was getting tired of this. It's not like they had talked about this before though, and he had never had a problem with Wonpil's rambling before. Not really anyways. So he didn't think it would be a problem now. He squeezes Jae tighter.

Jae doesn't leave for a second. He moves his hands only so he can cup Wonpil's cheeks to kiss him. It's anything but filthy, just sweet and tame. Wonpil closes his eyes and relaxes into the kiss. His grip on Jae remains steady, but he lets his arms relax as well.

Jae wouldn't leave him, not because of something like a soulmate. Not because some app on his phone tells him to. What he and Jae have can't be broken by some silly app.

"Did that feel like a mistake?" Jae asks when he pulls away.

"I don't know. You might have to kiss me again, and we'll see." Jae laughs, and this time Wonpil does too.

"You're a brat."

"Your brat."

"Yeah, mine. And nothing will get in the way of that, ever."

"Kiss," Wonpil reminds Jae, bring a hand to tap his lips.

"What? Your soulmate won't be mad?" Jae asks, teasing Wonpil who pouts at him.

"Sungjin is asexual aromatic. And even if he wasn't, I would still want you. Because we're stronger than some stupid phone app."

"Oh, you get it now!" Jae says, a grin spreading across his face. He lets his arms wrap around Wonpil's waist.

Wonpil doesn't give Jae enough time to laugh at him before he leans up and kisses Jae quiet. Jae smiles into the kiss, and Wonpil does too. They forget whatever was playing on the television, don't bother with Wonpil's phone letting them know that Sungjin is somewhere in the area. And nothing could feel more right than this.


End file.
